


My Love

by shuu_chan



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuu_chan/pseuds/shuu_chan
Summary: Laurent took a deep breath and then looked everywhere but at him, “I want to try something new with you,” he said, “in bed.”





	

The shopping trip to the grocery store with Laurent was long and meticulous, as shopping trips with Laurent often were. By the end of it, Damen was stuck with having to carry all five of their very big shopping bags to the car as Laurent fussed over arranging the shopping bags in the back of the car, carefully.

Laurent was looking thoughtfully at the seat and then pointed to the far end of it, “There,” he said, “put it there.”

Damen sighed and moved to do as instructed. He was stopped by Laurent’s hand on his shoulder, “Wait,” he said.

If Damen didn’t love him very much, he would’ve just dropped all five, very huge, very heavy bags right there and then. It was, after all, a long walk to the car. But as Damen  _did_  love Laurent very much, he just sighed.

Laurent made a humming sound, deep in thought. He pointed to the spot next to the one he had indicated before. Damen reached forward and put one of the bags there. “Okay?”

“Yes,” he said, then “That one, there.”

Finally, after a few minutes, they had arranged all the bags in the back seat—carefully, so that none of them were in danger of falling off and (god forbid) breaking the many, _many_ kinds of foods and syrups they had bought. Damen exhaled, good-naturedly, and admired his handiwork. Or Laurent’s. Well, he was the one who did the effort, so.

Laurent gave him a small smile and pressed a kiss on his cheek. He looked…happy.His eyes were bright and he looked beautiful. Today wasn’t that bad, thought Damen. Laurent was looking pleased with himself, not meeting his eyes. A little smug, even.

Damen shot him a questioning look but Laurent was already opening the door.

They climbed into the car and made the small, comfortable drive to their apartment. 

* * *

After they had arrived home and (safely) transferred all the bags from the car to the kitchen, Damen made tea for Laurent and himself and sprawled on the couch. He turned on the TV and settled on some old French movie. It was in black and white and Damen could not understand a word that was being said. But it was still amusing.

Minutes passed. The tea had cooled down somewhat. He cupped the mug, blew on it and frowned. Laurent liked his tea hot, not like Damen who drank it until it was only barely warm. Something Laurent never failed to tease him about.

Laurent was _still_ in the kitchen. There was something definitely strange with Laurent today.

“Laurent!” he called out, “Your tea.”

A second later, Laurent appeared in the doorway. He looked…sheepish. Damen swept him a searching look from his head to his toes. He wasn’t sure if he should be worried. Laurent looked fine. “Laurent, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” said Laurent in an odd voice, and then made over to the couch nimbly. Damen was still staring at him, confused. Damen was going to ask him again but Laurent huddled next to him, his legs pulled up to his chest, holding his cup with both hands. Laurent moved again, even closer to him. Damen decided to let it go.

Laurent finished his tea first. He put his cup on the table and snuggled up to him. Damen, understanding his request, draped his arm around Laurent, pulling him close. Or, at least as close as he could without spilling tea on them both. He put his cup on the table next to Laurent’s and turned to kiss him on the cheek.

There was familiar and comforting warmth in all the places their bodies touched. They had been together a long time now. But the simple and easy way their lives had come tangled with one another’s was always wonderful; always something to be marveled at. Like theway they sat now. The warmth in Laurent’s body was nice, like feeling Laurent’s pulse: slow and steady. He gazed at Laurent. He looked beautiful. He was hugging his legs and was watching the film curiously, lips parted. He looked adorable.

Damen was aware he was smiling goofily. But it was hard to look away from Laurent, especially when he was this close. After a few minutes of gazing at Laurent, it became obvious that Laurent was trying hard to keep a straight face. Finally, an apostrophe appeared at the corner of his mouth and he turned to face Damen.

 _“What?”_ said Laurent, feigning annoyance and trying to suppress a smile at the same time. It did funny things to his face. Damen laughed. Laurent's face only looked more comical. “ _Some_ of us here are trying to watch a movie, Damianos.” He said, in a mock-serious voice.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Your Highness,” he answered, in the same tone. He nuzzled Laurent’s soft hair.

Laurent gave an amused breath and leaned into his touch. “No, you are not,” he said.

“No,” he was smiling helplessly. Laurent often had that effect on him.

Laurent sighed in faux-exasperation, pale eyebrows arching. “I suppose you are going to keep on distracting me, then.”

Damen grinned. Laurent was the distracting one, really. They were facing each other now.

“It will be my pleasure,” he said. He touched Laurent’s cheek and leaned in. Laurent’s eyes were wide and beautiful. And blue. His cheeks were flushed. He was stunning.

“Well?” said Laurent, raising a blond eyebrow.

Damen leaned in and kissed him soundly. The kiss deepened, leisurely. After a moment, Laurent’s hand came to rest on his nape, his fingers clutching. It was blissfully amazing.

He pulled Laurent on his lap, held him closer and kissed him again—more deeply, more eagerly. He kissed Laurent’s jaw, his pale neck. His hands were roaming over Laurent’s back, unhurried and deliberate.

The movie was completely forgotten now. Damen slid his hand under Laurent’s shirt and felt the warmth beneath his fingertips.

“ _Damen,”_ Laurent murmured, his mouth pressed to Damen’s ear. He shuddered. It was too much, he moved his hand from under his shirt to the front of Laurent’s pants, where they werestraining. Before he could do anything, though, Laurent jerked away from him. He looked at Laurent where he stood, confused by the sudden absence of warmth by his side.

“Laurent?” He asked, surprised.

“I’m fine, I just _—_ ” Laurent cut himself off. His face was beet red.

Damen reached for Laurent’s hand, keeping his eyes locked with Laurent, giving him space. Laurent took his hand. He looked hesitant. “What is it?” he prodded gently.

Laurent took a deep breath and then looked everywhere but at him, “I want to try something new with you,” he said, “in bed.”

Damen looked at him, surprised. That was not what he had been expecting. At all. He opened his mouth and then closed it.

“Of course,” he said, carefully, “Anything you want.”

Laurent blinked. “Really?” he asked with a soft voice. He looked less tense now, but the nervousness was still there.

“Yes,” he said, firmly, his voice sure this time. He tugged Laurent’s hand lightly to pull him towards himself. Laurent followed the movement, almost naturally, as if he couldn’t help it. He brought his other hand on Laurent’s wrist and stroked the soft skin there, soothingly. Slowly but surely, he felt Laurent relax.

“Well, are you going to tell me what it is?” He said, after a while, his voice teasing and easy.

“I said I wanted to try something new in _bed._ Not the couch,” said Laurent, his voice warm.

“Alright, the bed, then,” said Damen and made to stand up, but was halted by Laurent’s hand pushing him back into the couch. He looked up at Laurent, confused, again.

“Wait here,” Laurent said, all uncertainty gone. Then, with a bit shyness: “Enter when I tell you to,”. With this, Laurent closed the bedroom behind him, with not a single glance at Damen.

Despite the clear instructions, Damen couldn’t help but be baffled. _Well_ , he thought. The thought of Laurent doing god-knows-what in the bedroom was more perplexing than arousing. He tried to calm his heart which was going a dozen beats per second and his mind, which was also going in a dozen vivid directions per second. He prepared himself to be surprised by—well, whatever Laurent had in his mind.

In the start of their time together Laurent had always been hesitant and shy in bed. Only after a time had he become comfortable with Damen and sex. Damen wanted to keep it that way. He wanted Laurent to feel safe with him, nothing was more lovely than when Laurent demanded something of him in bed. The best was always when they were laughing and giddy in each other’s arms. But then it was always the best with Laurent.

The door to the bedroom creaked as it opened and Damen turned around, ready for anything—except that Laurent’s appearance hadn’t changed. He looked the same except the blush on his face, redder than ever.

“Come on,” said Laurent.

Damen stepped from the couch, in front of Laurent and kissed him on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, more of an encouragement. But Laurent wrapped his arms around Damen’s neck and pulled him closer, kissing him with enthusiasm.

He didn’t know how long they stood there, just kissing, but it was long enough for time to blur a little and desire to renew. He felt foolish for being doubtful about this. Everything with Laurent was wonderful.

Eventually, they stumbled into the bed. It was Laurent who took off his shirt first, then his pants. They broke away for an interval where Damen discarded his own clothes. They lay on their sides.

And then it was intimate—skin against skin.

Damen was busy kissing Laurent’s jawline. He had almost forgotten the _new thing_ when Laurent sat up. Laurent looked as if he had made a decision. Damen sat up on his elbows, watched him.

Laurent slumped into the bed, his back flat against the sheets.

“Get over here,” he said to Damen. Damen moved over him, his hands on either side of the halo of golden hair.

He looked up at Damen and said, “If you laugh, I will kill you.” 

Damen, with as much solemnity he could muster, nodded.

Laurent closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Opened his eyes.

And then, lightning quick, there was suddenly a bottle of chocolate syrup out of nowhere and Laurent was opening it, and then—oh, God—Laurent poured chocolate syrup on his chest.

Damen was aware that his mouth was open.

For a moment they stared at one another.

“Um,” Damen managed.

They kept gazing at each other.

“If you’re not quick, the bedsheet will get dirty,” Laurent said.

They both looked at the chocolate. Sure enough, drops of the syrup were descending—slowly.

Well. Damen decided he might as well just do it.

He hadn’t done this before. He wasn’t sure how it could be sexy, or how to _make_ it sexy. _For Laurent_ , he thought and licked.

It just felt clumsy. It felt more pressing to not let the syrup fall onto the bed. He licked carefully but he could feel chocolate on his stubble. By the time he had almost finished, he felt Laurent shaking.

He looked up to find Laurent laughing helplessly. After looking at Damen, he laughed even harder.

 _“What?”_ he asked defensively. He sat up and crossed his arms.

 “No, it’s just—you look ridiculous,” Laurent managed to say between giggles. “And it tickles.”

Damen tried to look angry. But being angry with Laurent was hard, and seeing that Laurent was laughing so freely, it was near impossible.

Laurent finally stopped laughing. “Stop pouting,” he said, still breathless and bright-eyed.

Laurent cupped his face. “There’s chocolate all over your face,” he said, delighted.

“And whose fault is that?”

Laurent rolled his eyes, “Should I lick it off?” he asked fondly.

Damen let out a breath.

“Do you like this?” he asked, moving Laurent’s hair out of his face.

“You look like a barbarian,” said Laurent, “with all that chocolate.”

“Thanks,” he said, pulling Laurent closer, and then, “ _Laurent_.”

“It _was_ fun, seeing you try so hard.” Laurent smiled mischievously. “But…you didn’t like it,” he added, almost hesitantly.

“Did _you_ like it?”

Laurent blushed. “No, I…I thought you liked it.” He said.

Damen looked at him, surprised. “Me?”

"Yes," Laurent said, and then: "that's what Makedon and Nikandros said."

"Makedon and Nikandros." he said with disbelief.

"Yes," 

"And you believed them." 

"They were very convincing." Laurent's cheeks were pink.

And then like Laurent he was helplessly laughing. 

"They were screwing with you."

"Yes, I see that now."

Damen chuckled and pulled Laurent down with him. "Is that why you were so strange all day?"

"Oh, shut up," said Laurent. Damen tried to kiss him but Laurent pulled back, grimacing, "Wipe off that chocolate."

"Rude," Damen muttered but obliged. 

* * *

Later, they lay in the bed together, sated and warm. Laurent had thrown an arm and leg over Damen. It was nice, the comfortable domesticity. 

Damen remembered the events of the day and laughed again.

"You're such a nice boyfriend," said Damen. Laurent glared at him.

"I am going to kill Makedon and Nikandros," said Laurent.

Damen kissed Laurent's nose. "You are perfect."

"I am going to kill you, too." 

 

As they drifted off to sleep, Damen suddenly remembered something, "Wait, is _that_ why we brought so much food?"

Laurent opened his eyes, "You should be glad it was only chocolate syrup. On my chest." 

 

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this! Please leave feedback :D
> 
> I might also add a bonus chapter with Makedon and Nikandros xD
> 
> Thanks for reading!! xx


End file.
